Re:Courier
by TheRegularMan
Summary: The Courier, days before the attack on Hoover Dam, gets sucked off into a world completely different then his. Haunting memories from his old world follow him into his new one. And what is this whole thing about royal candidates? The mythical mailman walks a new, unfamiliar road. ((SORTA OP COURIER))


_**Re:Courier**_

High above the Mojave Wasteland, atop the famous Lucky 38 casino, sat the Courier. This lone man was one of many titles and names. He was known as a Paladin, the Walker of the Divide, the Messiah of the Wastes, and most importantly, to him at least, Courier Six. The Courier was the ally of New Vegas and NCR and the scorned enemy of Caesar's Legion, a faction of bloodlusting warriors.

The Courier sighed as he stared down from the Lucky 38 into Camp McCarran, which was currently bustling due to the impending offensive into Caesar's base of operations across that damned Hoover Dam. Through the reflection of the window the Courier spotted his ominous Advanced Riot Helmet glowing red through the eye sockets, making the mythical Courier look quite intimidating. He then looked down at his duster he got from Ulysses, a black duster with the sleeves cut and a golden two-headed bear on the back, the symbol of the NCR, and a pair of black boots to finish off his outfit. He's walked many miles in this gear, his shoes, clothes and helmet rusty and dented from the Wastes.

'I wonder how he's doing in the Divide…' thought the Courier, reminiscing about his legionnaire doppelgänger, Ulysses.

'Though he did almost destroy the Mojave, and many other places for that matter, he was just a misguided mailman who walked as long as me', the Courier believed.

Ulysses saw the destruction of the Divide. That's what changed him. Of all the roads the Courier has walked in the Wasteland, the Divide was definitely the most challenging and one of the strangest.

The Courier felt a sense of guilt panging his conscience. It was his fault the Divide turned out that way. Just then he heard a familiar beeping interrupting his thoughts.

"[Urgent beeping!]", Ed-e beeped at the Courier.

"Something wrong in the Control Room?", Asked the Courier, looking confused at his eyebot companion.

"[Confirming beeping!]", the eyebot beeped rapidly flying up and down erratically.

The Courier chuckled at his robotic friends antics and picked up the Big Mt. Tranportalponder, the Lucky Magnum, and his trusty Ripper. The Courier walked off towards the Control Room of the Lucky 38, his eyebot close behind him. Little did the Courier know, he was once again going to be the catalyst for a shift in power.

SCENE SKIP — CONTROL ROOM

The Courier wandered into the Control Room, Robert House's final resting place. The Courier gave little thought of the dead old man, due to the now huge white glowing light situated in front his life preserving pod.

The eyebot behind the Courier was now beeping crazily, obviously warning that whatever it was, Ed-e thought it was dangerous. Just when the Courier was about to respond to his friend's warnings, the glowing white light started to pull with a superhuman force, causing both the Courier and his metal friend to start getting sucked towards it.

"[TERRIFIED BEEPING]", the eyebot roared through its speaker, getting sucked up into the strange white light with the Courier.

As soon as the Courier and the eyebot went through the mysterious light, they and the light vanished from the control room, now leaving the Lucky 38 completely empty. After news of the disappearance of the Courier made its way throughout the wasteland, the civilians of the Mojave were crestfallen. The Hero of the Wastes was gone.

SCENE SKIP — MARKET STREET, LUGNICA

The Courier opened his eyes, a blinding light made him unable to see for a moment. Finally, the Courier was able to see where he was located.

"W-what?! What's going on?!", the Courier yelled, now looking up and down the blocky roads he was standing in at the moment. It looked like he traveled back to the days of knights and kings!

That wasn't the only thing he noticed, there were also some sort of mix between humans and animals just waltzing up and down the street. Where the hell had he'd just end up? And though he thought some ghouls looked very odd, something he'd never admit to Raul, the creatures in this land were confounding. He wasn't the only person who was confused though it seems.

"Eh, excuse me, knight-well you are a knight, right? That is a strange helmet you got there, hehe", spoke a nervous voice from behind him, making the Courier turn around. It seemed to be a merchant of some sort.

"Uh, yeah, you could say I'm a knight of sorts…", the Courier responded somewhat confidently, now subconsciously fidgeting with his out of place helmet. Knight?! The only knight this mailman knew was from the BoS, and since he was technically a member he wasn't really lying, right?

'Damn I really need to work on my speech, that wasn't convincing at all!' The Courier thought furiously to himself.

"Well, sir knight, could I offer you one of my fresh appas? There are the juiciest red appas in market street, good knight!", the merchant boasted proudly, making the Courier relieved he didn't have to answer any more questions.

The Courier stared into the man's eyes with his glowing red ones, causing the man to sweat slightly.

"Oh, sorry I don't think the currency I have will be acceptable." Responded the Courier dryly, pulling out some dented and dusty bottle caps. The merchants eyes narrowed in disgust at the seemingly broke intimidating man and quickly shewed him away from his stand. The Courier, not wanting to make trouble already in this new land he found himself in, quickly left the merchant to his devices.

The Courier took off down an alley nearby to Market Street. He noticed he was now by himself, away from the busy market. The Courier now took this time to collect himself and think. Twenty-five stimpaks. Six Mentats. Three Doses of Psycho. Three-hundred-fifty rounds of .44 ammo. His trusty Ripper. And the Big Mt. Transportalponder.

"My ticket home!", yelled the Courier. He'd take the Transportalponder to Big Mt. and then take it back to the Mojave. He needed to go soon, who knows if the NCR will wait and see if he made it back before they launch the offensive. Then the Courier realized something: ED-E!

"Where's that damn trash can!" The Courier huffed to himself. Why wasn't Ed-e with him when he was transported to this strange place? He knew for a fact he was with him inside that weird portal(?). Well, the Courier knew he couldn't leave his robot friend behind, who know what they'd do to him in a backwards place like this. The irony of the Messiah of the Wastes calling this place backwards was not lost on the Courier.

"Look boys, some fool stumbled down our alley.", said a voice to the side of the Courier. He turned and saw three figures standing at the other side of the slightly dark alley. One small pudgy thing, one medium sized skinny thing, and one large brahmin sized thing.

"What the hell do you three want?" the Courier asked, not in the mood to deal with this world's equivalent of raiders.

"Oh nothing, just give me all your stuff, it looks so cool!" The small pudgy one said, now brandishing a knife.

"Hey, I understand you three might think you're big shots around this alley, but i can assure you, you don't want to mess with me right now.", the Courier responded uninterestedly, still trying to figure out where that damned eyebot teleported off to.

The three thieves chortled in response, "Yeah? And who the hell are you, bastard?",

"Me? Oh, I'm just the mailman.", the Courier answered again, now fiddling with the Ripper on his back.

'So much for not causing trouble…'

"Haha! This guy's gotta be kiddin'!", one of the thieves sounded off in between giggling fits with the rest of his gang.

"Who the fuck is scared of the mailman!", another one joked.

"You know what, just try and come take my stuff l already, I don't have time for this idiocy", the Courier yelled back in response, getting visibly frustrated by this damn random thieves dialogue.

"It's your funeral, fool!", screamed the large thief, running full speed at the Courier, which the Courier admitted, wasn't very fast. The Courier pulled out the Ripper and waited. The large thief was closing distance.

"Look at this dumbass! He's just waiting to be destroyed!"

The large thief now was inches away from the Courier. He quickly booted up his Pip-Boy and used VATS to target the thief's arms and legs, cutting them off with the sharp blades of the Ripper in four consecutive quick chops, leaving nothing but a torso with a head, an absolutely terrified expression stitched permanently on. The thief was now dead. The Courier looked at the two other thieves, their eyes bulged and mouths agape with fear.

"He may be as big as a Deathclaw, but he sure doesn't fight half as good as one!", the Courier joked, now wiping off the blood on his Ripper and staring at the two remaining thieves. The thieves, now even more confused at the ramblings of this mysterious person who killed their fellow thief, seemed paralyzed by this persons aura. It was powerful, crazy powerful to be in fact, but also stained with darkness. It seemed almost that anyone or thing that traveled against this person's path was consumed by the utter void that the Courier was.

"Any more challengers?", asked the Courier, which his answer was the terrified screams of the thieves who then scampered away.

"You're a monster!" screamed one of the thieves as they retreated. For some reason, that statement made the Courier sad.

'When is it enough', asked a voice in the Courier's head. 'Even in a mostly civilized world, you must resort to bloodshed', the voice echoed again hauntingly. The Courier shook his head of his thoughts, he was just defending himself, right?

'_Does a deathclaw need defending from a gecko?_', the mysterious voice danced softly in the Courier's head.

Ever since his fight with the other courier with the Old World logo on his back, the Courier seemed to never be able to make peace with the lives he's taken since. Maybe it's his guilt for the part he played with the destruction of the Divide.

'One man can destroy a world, a symbol, a message.' the Courier reminisced, thinking about the words Ulysses told him.

Leaving the amputated body of thief, the courier walked through the alley till he came to an open entrance to the alley that led to a staircase. Just then, interrupting the Courier's thoughts-

"Excuse me, Sir Knight? Are you alright?", asked a voice from the lighted staircase near the opening, knocking the Courier out of his haunted thoughts. There stood a slender, beautiful young silver haired women in what seemed to be a white gown that appeared expensive. Next to her seemed to be a grayish-white cat, but not just any cat, a floating one with an earring!?

"I-I'm just going through a lot right now, no need to worry.", the Courier responded timidly, not expecting to be interrupted and also trying not to focus on the strange levitating cat besides the young girl.

"Well if you're a knight, then maybe we can help each other? First off though, what happened to that poor Demi-human back in the alley?", asked the young girl. The Courier hoped she wouldn't recognize the emancipated man that laid next to him.

"Well, these dumb raiders tried to rob me and...well...let's just say it was bad timing for this guy.", answered the Courier, pointing at the head and torso of the thief laying next to his amputated body.

'Raiders? Doesn't he mean robbers?', thought the girl, trying to piece together what she just stumbled upon.

"Well, if you were attacked first, I guess he had what was coming. Still I ask could we have a talk, sir?", for some reason, the young girl helped ease his conscious with her words. He decided if he was ever going to find out where he was or even where Ed-e was, he was going to need some questions answered. Then, interrupting the Courier's thoughts **ONCE** again-

"Yeah, if you help us, maybe we can help you.", the cat now said persuasively.

"Um, excuse me, girl, but am I losing it or is your cat talking?" Asked the Courier, now even more confused about his whereabouts then before. Just where the hell was he?

"This my father Puck, he's a spirit"

...that left the Courier with more questions

SCENE SKIP — 1 HOUR LATER MARKET DISTRICT

'Lugnica. New Vegas. Apparently, nowhere near each other' thought the Courier as he talked with the young woman, Emilia, and her cat spirit, Puck.

"I appreciate you answering my many questions, Emilia and Puck, but I need to find my eyebot and get back to the Mojave!"

The Courier noticed a beeping from his Pip-Boy. Looking down, he saw a new marker pop up.

'Where'd that come from? I could've sworn there wasn't a marker when I first appeared here', pondered the Courier, now noticing the marker on his map was unmistakably pointing at Emilia.

"Um, Mr. Courier-", the Courier cut her off.

"Please, Mr. Courier was my father's name." the Courier responded absentmindedly, still confused by his Pip-Boy.

"I-I'm sorry", replied Emilia, "I just didn't know what to call you, and when you told me you used to be a mailman i just thought…", the elf girl trailed off nervously.

"I guess you can call me...Six", the Courier answered, try to think over a cool new name. Unoriginal, was the conclusion the Courier came up with.

"Like the number?" Asked Puck incredulously. It seemed the Courier wasn't the only person who thought his new name was odd.

"I sorta like it", Emilia responded slowly, a light smile dancing on her face. The Courier smiled underneath his helmet, 'Guess it wasn't that bad of a name.'

"Anyway Emilia, you were saying?"

"Ah yes, Six, please I beg for your help in finding my insignia.", Emilia begged, now bowing in front of the Courier. Puck sighed audibly, disapproving of Emilia's gesture. The Courier narrowed his eyes through his helmets eyescokets, studying both Puck and Emilia. He then looked back down at his Pip-Boy, the map marker on Emilia still there.

'These two don't seem like the type to set me up, but then again, I've seen stranger things happen. Even if they do though, I'm sure I can manage. Plus, this Pip-Boy has helped me in some hairy situations, it's probably for the best if I just trust it.', the Courier thought. He smirked underneath his helmet, his mind was made up.

"No offense, Emilia, but why are you asking me? Surely there is someone else better equipped to help you? And not to mention, we only just met.", The courier knew he was lying. Hell, the Courier knew that this type of quest was his specialty, but he wanted to hear the young elf's reason for asking him, such an intimidating person.

"Well, to be honest, we might have been strangers, but something about our conversation tells me that you're a good person. And I was looking for a knight to help anyway, but then I stumbled upon you and well, you looked like a capable

person I guess...sorry, I know that sounds strange." Emilia responded innocently, bashfully looking down at the stone road.

'How strange. I've never met someone so trusting and innocent throughout the roads I've walked…' just as that thought appeared in the Courier's head, a flashback of a hooded woman walking through Hidden Valley appeared. Her face wasn't visible to the Courier.

'That's right...I forgot about her.', the Courier remembered sadly. A snapping sound jolted the Courier from his thoughts.

"Six? You okay? Ugh, that name won't ever roll off the tongue.", said Puck, as he snapped his fingers in front of his helmet, still commenting on the Courier's ridiculous name.

"Oh, yes, sorry, just something-", the Courier looked at Emilia again, "Nevermind all of that. Emilia, I don't think that's strange at all, you seem to be a good judge of character, actually."

"So you'll come and help?", Emilia ask excitedly, now extending her hand towards the Courier's.

The Courier grabbed it and said, "Yes, I suppose I will."

"Um, by the way, what is that thing that's covering your wrist and why do you keep looking down at it?", asked Emilia, almost forgetting to question the Courier about the strange device on his wrist.

'Think! Think of something fast!'

"It helps me tell the time.", the Courier lied plainly. After having to lie a lot in the Mojave, mostly to save his hide, the Courier must admit he's become quite good at it. 'Maybe they'll be satisfied with just that…'

"Oh, uh, I-I guess that makes sense.", Emilia responded half-heartedly.

Puck looked like he was going to dig further, but instead asked, "What about that eyebot you said you needed to find?"

'What's with all these challenging questions, one after another?', wondered the Courier.

"For some reason, I think we can help each other out.", stated the Courier.

"Oh, and why's that?", asked Puck.

"Because something tells me if I help you two out, you'll lead me right to it." the Courier lied, glancing down at the blinking map marker on his Pip-Boy on his wrist.

SCENE SKIP — THIRTY MINUTES LATER

At least the Courier thought it was his specialty.

"I can't believe we haven't come across any leads on this...what's the thief's name again?", asked the Courier loudly now sitting on the curb with Emilia and Puck.

"Hey, keep it down! Remember, we are supposed to be secretive about recovering the insignia, no one must know it was stolen!", exclaimed Puck, who was sitting on the young elf's shoulder. Emilia nodded with Puck.

"Yes, yes, I understand, but really though, what's that thief's name?", the Courier asked tiredly, rubbing a dirt mark off his helmet. 'I feel like we've had this conversation before.'

"Uh, it's Felt", Emilia responded, a little disappointed in her new friend's detective skills. Even though the strange man's antics were...erratic at times and she still hasn't found her insignia, Emilia had to admit, she was enjoying herself with Six around.

"Damn it! It's harder to find Felt then the damn Brotherhood of Steel! Those damn metal assholes!", the Courier ranted. This was the fifth time he's brought up and ranted about something Emilia knows nothing about, she was counting.

Emilia, giggling softly at Six's weird remarks, was going to ask what he was going on about, but she noticed something in the middle of Market Street. A really young girl, at least age four, that appeared to be lost. She got up, Puck still perched on her shoulder, and went to the young girl, the Courier watching from the curb.

"Hey, little one. Do you need help finding your parents?", Emilia asked, to only be greeted by the screams and cries of the child. The Courier came right up behind Emilia trying to help.

"I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!", yelled the little girl, snot and tears running down her face. Emilia and Puck recoiled slightly as she witnessed the state the girl was in.

'Disgusting' thought the Courier, pulling back on the idea of helping Emilia out. He then thought back to a similar situation that happened when he was in Freeside when one of those boys that chase the rats around shot his brother with a beebee gun. The Courier noted that his reaction to it was similar to this brat. He decided to try and help de escalate the situation. It wasn't good this girl was drawing this much attention to them, since they need to be secretive while investigating for Emilia's insignia.

"Please don't yell, sweetie. If you do, then the supermutants will track us.", the Courier said softly, trying to calm the child down. Emilia gave him a strange look, as did Puck.

'What the hell is a supermutant?' they wondered in unison.

'That must've been the wrong thing to say, huh', thought the Courier, as he winced, preparing for the screeches of the little girl. For a bit, it didn't seem to be coming...

She then exploded into a crying fit.

SCENE SKIP —- HOUR AND A HALF LATER

"Thank you for finding my daughter, broke knight!", laughed the appa vendor, now known as Kadomon Risch. Subaru and Emilia now looked tired. The orange hued sky behind them signaled it was the evening.

'Of course it's this guy.', thought the Courier weakly, still tired from wrangling the kid to come with Emilia, Puck, and him.

"Six, you've met this man before and didn't know his name?", asked Emilia.

"Uh, yeah, before I could ask for anything, he kept telling me to leave and to 'stop causing a scene in front of his stand', whatever that means.", replied the Courier.

"Oh, huh, y-you remembered that, didn't you?", Kadomon responded, sweating nervously.

"No hard feelings, Kadomon, but may Emilia and I ask you a question?" the Courier asked, beckoning to the young elf girl and the spirit of the cat on her shoulders. The Courier then noticed a look of apprehension appeared over Kadomon's face when he looked at Emilia, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared back into a facade of thankfulness. The Courier noted it quickly.

"Sure, anything for the two that helped my daughter out, whaddya' wanna know?", Kadomon questioned, nervously rubbing his back now. The Courier eyed him suspiciously. 'Why is he so nervous after seeing Emilia?', the Courier pondered to himself.

Emilia then spoke up from the a little behind the Courier, "We're looking for a thief named Felt. Would you know anyone with that name?"

Kadomon thought for a moment and then said, "Sorry miss, can't say that name is ringing any bells."

"Have you perhaps seen a small young girl with blonde hair running through the streets?", now asked Puck, now floating over Emilia's head.

"Now that you mention it, I believe I saw someone with that description running towards the slums earlier before noon.", stated Kadomon now crossing his arms, looking timidly at Emilia. The Courier thought about Freeside again when he heard mention of the slums. 'Wonder how the Kings and NCR are coexisting without me to supervise…' the Courier thought, shaking his head. He didn't want to think of it, he reminded himself.

"That's about the time I've lost it! Thank you, Sir Kadomon!", exclaimed Emilia, causing Kadomon to tremble at the attention she was gathering.

"No problem, but would you two please leave, no offense but it's bad for business", Kadomon whispered dramatically. The Courier looked around and noticed many glares directed what he thought was him from regular humans and demi-humans alike. 'What's their problem?' The Courier then realized Emilia noticed the glares, as he did. After further inspection, the Courier noticed himself that he, himself wasn't being glared at, it was Emilia. Confused by this new information, the Courier quickly decided that he had to get Emilia out of Market street.

"Emilia, let's go get your insignia back", the Courier said quickly, reaching his hand out. Puck from Emilia's shoulder gave the Courier a thumbs up, while Emilia smiled grabbing his hand, a light redness on her cheeks

"Yes, and how about we keep an eye out for that 'eyebot' or whatever that you're searching for."

SCENE SKIP — SLUMS LATE AFTERNOON

The Slums gave the Courier flashbacks to Freeside, like he thought it would. It was just about as dirty and run-down as Freeside, but didn't feel as inviting, the Courier admitted strangely.

'Never thought I'd use inviting to describe Freeside.' thought the Courier.

The residents of the Slums seemed to be cautious and apprehensive, all of them continuously glaring at Emilia, Puck, and the Courier. The Courier thought they might be gearing up to jump the party, but after more deducing, it seemed the people were just wary of outsiders.

The Courier understood, back home in the Mojave, being distrusting of strangers wasn't seen as abnormal. Actually, being cautious could be seen as a skill for survival in the Mojave. This wasn't the Mojave, though. It wasn't the Wasteland, the Big Empty, the Sierra Madre, or the Divide. Wasn't he back in an organized, non-irradiated civilization?

After traveling a little bit through the slums, the Courier's party came across a rugged looking middle-aged man sitting on a small pile of rubble, hands in his pockets. The Courier's Pip-Boy map marker was pointing directly at this man.

"Hey, I'm going to ask this guy for directions.", the Courier told Puck and Emilia, making no mention of the Pip-Boy's map marker.

The Courier didn't want to reveal what his Pip-Boy was actually used for, because of two reasons: 1) Was he just going to tell them he had a portable supercomputer on his wrist? They wouldn't even know what that means! And 2) Even though he somewhat trusted his temporary allies, he already told them it was a thing that told time. Right now, he didn't need to expose his lies to his party, since it would only open him up to a line of difficult questions he'd rather not answer right now.

Puck shook his head, "I don't know if you were listening when I told you, but asking around these parts won't get you anywhere, these people won't sell themselves out to outsiders like us."

"Yeah, I heard you, but we aren't going to get anywhere by wandering around here till dusk.", replied the Courier, "Plus, if he won't talk, I can get him too…"

Emilia thought she understood what he was implying, "Please, Six, don't hurt anyone…"

"Hurt? Who said anything about hurting anyone? Look, Emilia and Puck, I know what you saw in the alley when you first found me, but trust me, I rather exchange words than weapons. So please, just trust me.", the Courier responded softly, now walking up towards the rugged man. Emilia didn't know why, but the way the Courier spoke to her made the confidence she had in Six skyrocket and soothe all her doubts about the mysterious mailman. Puck simply sighed and shrugged with a 'tried to warn him' face on. Before the Courier left, he felt something nagging his brain.

"Emilia, one more thing.", said the Courier, now facing away from Emilia and Puck.

"Sure, what is it, Six?", Emilia asked, looking at the golden two-headed bear that adorned the back of the Courier's duster.

"You're not afraid of me, right", the Courier asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"W-what? No, why would you ask that?", Emilia questioned back. The Courier had to admit, he felt better after hearing her say that.

"Nothing, just something I was thinking about...I'll be back.", the Courier responded, sounding relieved. With that, he started walking towards the rugged man.

"What was that about?", asked Puck. Emilia didn't answer him though, she just kept staring at Six.

The rugged looking man saw the Courier walking up to him. The man has seen a lot in his life in the slums, but looking at the glowing red eyes of his strange helmet walking up to him made him start to tremble. The Courier noticed the fear growing on the man's face, making the Courier frown under his helmet. Trying not to cause another scene like the one on Market Street, the Courier lifted his hands up in a passive stance.

"Stay back, devil! I'm not afraid of you!", the man yelled, shakily pulling out a rusted switchblade. The Courier looked back to Emilia and Puck, now both sporting worried looks on their face. He then turned back and faced the man.

"Look buddy, I promise I'm not a devil and I'm not going to harm you, I just need to ask you a quick question.", the Courier softly replied, trying to appease the man. The man studied the Courier's outfit up and down and sheathed his switchblade. The man relaxed a little bit.

"Not from 'round here, are you?", the man simply replied and sat down. This made the Courier chuckle a bit.

"Pretty easy to tell, eh? Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Her name is Felt and she has blonde hair and red eyes. She's stolen something from me and I really need to get it back. Could you tell me where I might find her?", the Courier asked. The man's face scrunched up tight and he looked down at the dusty Slums ground. It seemed he was thinking.

"She stole something from you! Wow, she's got a lot of guts, I'll give her that! I do know Felt, but what are you going to do when you find her?", asked the man, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, no harm will come her way, I plan on trading for my stolen item.", the Courier responded, hand now over his heart in some sort of pledge. This made the man relax even more.

"Despite your look, you don't seem like a devil.", the man smirked a bit, "Alright, Felt and her caretaker Rom stay at the Loot House, it's where they do business. You can find it up this block and take your first right and immediately make a left. It's one of the biggest houses in the Slums so you can't really miss it."

"Thank you for your help, sir.", the Courier responded, reaching out his hand to shake with the man. The man smiled wide and shook the Courier's hand.

"No problem, nice devil! Live strong!", the man announced. The Courier looked down at his wrist and smirked, the map marker now on, what he guessed, was the Loot House.

SCENE SKIP —- LOOT HOUSE

The man was right, there's no way to miss it. The Loot House towered over every other building in the Slums. Even though the building seemed to be massive by comparison, the Courier's quick inspection saw broken windows and beaten up wood boards covering the house. The Courier's party walked up to the front steps of the old Loot House. The sun was slowly dipping away out of view, the sky swirled in a purple and orange tint. The Courier glanced down a bit, checking to see if this was indeed the place. It was.

"Emilia, I'm sorry to do this to you, but my time is up. I need to go back inside till daylight.", Puck said solemnly. The Courier whirled his head to now look at Puck. Even though he was wearing a mask, you could tell he confused by Puck's statement.

"You're leaving us! We are just about to get the insignia back, too!", the Courier whispered violently toward Puck.

Puck just shook his head, "I wish I could stay. My powers are almost depleted, I've been in this form for too long. I must rest. Emilia, please still call if you need me.", Puck said, almost trancelike. The Courier, still confused, held his tongue.

"Thank you, Puck. I think Six and I can handle it from here.", Puck just nodded his head and dissolved into tiny white lights, retreating back into Emilia's jewel on her necklace.

'So that jewel isn't just a fashion choice.', the Courier mentally noted.

"Six let's go inside now.", Emilia said, walking up the first step of the Loot House, only to be caught on the wrist by the hand of the Courier. The Courier thought about asking Emilia about what Puck just did, but decided that now wasn't the time.

"Let's? Sorry, Emilia, I'm the only one going inside. I need you to keep watch out here in case this is a set-up. Just stay put till I come back outside to get you." The Courier responded. The Courier was very confident that there wasn't any set-up going on here, he just didn't want Emilia to go inside. The Courier still didn't know much about this world or Felt or her caretaker, Rom. So to be safe, the Courier decided it was better for him to just go solo.

'It would be more work to have to protect someone if things did somehow turn ugly.', the Courier believed.

Emilia looked like she was going to argue, but decided against it, "Okay, Six. This is on you now. I'm putting myself in your hands so please get my insignia back.", Emilia pleaded. Six gave a small laugh and rubbed the top of Emilia's head, making her blush slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll have you're-", just then, the Courier heard a terrified scream come from inside the Loot House. Emilia looked to the Courier, "Six, come on let's go, someone is hurt inside!", Emilia exclaimed, only to be shushed with the Courier's fingers. Six pointed at Emilia and then at a dusty old box that was a couple feet next to the Loot House.

"Go behind that box and wait till I give the all clear. Right now there is no time for arguments, understood?", the Courier whispered fiercely to Emilia. It was like a switch on the Courier was turned on. The Courier Emilia remembered was not talking to her right now.

'He sounds like a commander who demands respect out of his troops.' thought Emilia, nodding along, speechless to the Courier's orders.

"Great, I'll be right back.", and with that, the Courier crouched down and silently crept up to the window of the Loot House. It was dark inside the Loot House, but thanks to his night vision in his Advanced Riot Helmet, he could pick up three figures in the dark. Two seemed to be on the ground, one small and one huge. Another figure of medium height looked to be standing over them. Looking closer, the one standing over the other two seemed to be carrying a curved sword of some kind. Then, listening in, he heard a sultry voice talking.

"Wow, the big guy sure looked like he could give me a good fight, a shame I have rearrange his intestines now.", the voice, which now the Courier recognized as a women's voice, said mischievously, now cackling like a crazy person.

"No, Rom, please get up! Please!", cried another voice, which hearing Rom's name, the Courier recognized as Felt.

'Don't worry, no harm will come her way', the Courier's voice echoed inside his head. Gritting his teeth, he realized why he got this strong, why he practiced his aim so much, and why he fought so hard. He did it for the people who couldn't do it themselves. The women now looked like she was going to move onto Felt.

"Before that, though, I need to put an end to you, little one. It says that anyone who touches the insignia and makes it glow is a candidate for the next royal election. The person who hired me wouldn't be too happy if he knew I let a royal candidate live. Sorry, just business, but that also doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. I mean come on, how stupid do you have to be to do business with me, Elsa, the disemboweler", Elsa laughed kicking Felt as she groaned in pain. The Courier used her speech to sneak in through the front door without a sound. He now had a clear view of Elsa which was terrible for her. The Courier was known as one of the best marksman of the Mojave, a shot like this was a can of corn for him.

"N-no, I-I didn't realize you're Elsa...Rom, I'm so sorry.", Felt choked, sobbing sadly into Rom.

Elsa raised her blade up, but before she could do anything else, the Courier aimed down his Lucky Magnum. He booted up his Pip-Boy quickly and entered VATS. One, two, three, and four shots were now sharply aimed at the back of Elsa's head. He usually didn't like to do this, being that it was pretty overkill, but after hearing what that monster said, he thought it was more than deserved, it was earned.

'Goodnight, scumbag', smirked the Courier, as he pulled the trigger.

*BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG*

The first two shots entered the back of Elsa's head, through her brain, and out her forehead. The next two shots smoked her head clean off her shoulders. In an instant, she was dead. Her body, somewhat stunned at what had happened, stood straight up for about four seconds, before her shoulders slumped over and her body fell to the floor. Elsa was dead.

Felt was also stunned at the bizarre magic that just saved her from imminent death. It took her a minute, but when she realized Rom was still passed out and losing blood, she forgot about what just transpired in front of her and started to shake Rom and sob over him once again.

The Courier hurried over to where Rom and Felt were, pulling out two of his stimpaks. Felt saw the stranger that saved him, his helmet glowing red as he made his way to her. She was still in a vulnerable position since she was kneeling down next to a Rom who was laid out spread eagle. Conflicting emotions battled in her head, but before she could act on them or make a defensive stance towards the stranger, the Courier spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help.", stated the Courier softly, kneeling down on the other side of Rom. The Courier flicked the syringe in his hand, making bubbles disperse in his stimpak, before going to stick in into Rom's thigh. Before he could do that, Felt snatched his hand.

"W-what are you doing, I thought you were here to help, bastard!", yelled an emotional Felt.

Sighing, the Courier removed his helmet and looked into the fiery eyes of Felt, with his stormy grays.

Felt, surprised at the youthful appearance of the stranger, studied the man's face. He had handsome features, full lips and a sharp jaw, that contrasted oddly with his many tiny scars around his jaw and neck. There was also one glaring scar, one that stretched from the side of his eye, curving downwards below his mouth. His completion was somewhat darker than it should be. He was obviously burnt by the sun, a sign of a man who spent most of his days outdoors or on the road. His hair was jet black, cleanly cut around the sides and a little longer on the top, which swung down towards his right eye. Looking deeply into his stormy gray eyes, Felt saw a lingering sadness inside them.

"This-", the Courier pointed at the stimpak in his right hand with his left, "will help Rom. It's used to heal minor wounds. Don't worry, no one is going to harm you two."

'How the hell does he know Rom's name?' Felt wondered to herself.

Felt was going to interject, but before she could, the Courier stabbed the stimpak into Rom's thigh. Rom then coughed violently and opened his eyes slowly.

"Rom! Are you alright?!", Felt asked the massive man, taking her eyes off the stranger.

Rom smiled slightly and weakly said, "Yeah I guess, w-*cough* what happened to Elsa…", Rom turned his head to see the Courier next to him, which alarmed him. He tried to get up to protect Felt again but was held down with an arm by the Courier.

"You're too weak to move, wait until I can get some help to clean you up more." the Courier commanded, making the old caretaker give up.

"Who are you? Where's Elsa?", questioned Rom, his head now laying on the wooden floor of the Loot House. Felt looked over at the Courier, then back at Elsa, who's body twitched slightly still, even without her head on it.

The Courier smiled, "You don't have to worry about her, she's dead. And you can call me Six, you're trustee courier.", he responded, motioning to Elsa's headless body. Rom picked up his head and looked, sure enough, she was dead. Relief surged through his body.

"And I guess I have you to thank for that? Well, thanks, Six. You did Felt and me a great favor.", Rom responded cathartically, thankful he didn't lose his beloved Felt. The Courier laughed fully, not expecting to be tagged as a kid. Before he could say anything else though, someone bursted through the Loot House door. It was Emilia.

"Six, I heard these strange loud sounds from outside coming from in here! I know you told me to wait bu-" she stopped herself short. She saw two people kneeling next to a huge person and a decapitated body lying lifelessly closely next to them, which she already knew was Six's doing. But she only recognized one person, Felt. Emilia didn't know who the huge man on the ground was, but the other man kneeling was wearing the same outfit her friend Six had on, without the helmet. She then realized who that person was.

"Six?"

SCENE SKIP — SIX MINUTES LATER

"Y-yeah, I guess you never removed your helmet since I met you, hehe, it's like I'm meeting a different person entirely." Emilia stated plainly, a light shade of red dusting her cheeks, while she glanced at the Courier. She was currently healing Rom with her magic, which surprised the Courier.

The Courier smiled, Raul and Arcade always called him a lady killer, whether they meant it figuratively or literally was another question.

"Emilia, you're gonna make me regret taking my helmet off…", the Courier trailed, teasing Emilia.

"So I guess it was a good thing I stole your shiny thing, if I didn't Six here wouldn't of showed up. I guess it was fate!", Felt exclaimed, trying to shift blame. Emilia glanced over at Felt and went right back to healing Rom

"Sure, sure, I'll agree to call it that once I get my insignia back."

"Here, I don't think anyone else would pay for twenty holy coins for this anyway." Felt responded, about to take out the insignia when then-

"Excuse me, is everyone alright? I heard four loud bangs from the capital and tracked them down to here.", a crimson red haired man asked as he rushed through the Loot House entrance. The man was dressed in a white outfit, a sword sheathed at his side.

'Would this be a knight?' the Courier wondered.

He was greeted by a very odd sight indeed. What appeared to be the Disemboweler, Elsa, lying headless. Not just all, he saw one of the candidates for the throne, Emilia, healing a giant man. Next to them were two other people, one young man with jet black hair and a young girl with golden hair.

"Emilia, is that you? What're you doing here?"

'The Disemboweler, the most notorious assassin in the Kingdom of Lugnica, dead! Also, why was Emilia here with these other people?', questioned the man to himself, his head spinning.

The Courier looked at the newcomer, putting his hand near his Lucky Magnum. He was apprehensive of him, but glancing down at Emilia, he saw she trusted him. His hand slowly drifted away from his favorite revolver.

"Reinhard! Those bangs were my friend's, Six, magic. He was saving these people from Elsa.", Emilia responded, getting a groan from Felt, since the thought of being saved by anyone disgusted her. The Courier looked at Reinhard and nodded in greeting, causing Reinhard to get down on one knee.

"If that's the case, thank you, Six. You kept one of the candidates for the throne out of harm's way and saved civilians in the process. It seems I dishonored myself in being late to the occasion, you don't know how grateful I am.", Reinhard stated, eyes closed. The Courier frowned at Reinhard's pose, it reminded him of how legates greeted Caesar, which didn't sit well with him.

'What does he mean royal candidate? Is he talking about Emilia?'

"It was the least I could do to help, but please don't bow to me. I am no king or a person that should be shown reverence, just a courier.", said the Courier plainly, a small sad look dangling in his stormy eyes. Emilia noticed it and frowned.

'For such a honorable man, sadness and grief drips from his pores.', Reinhard thought to himself, standing up to look at the Courier. Reinhard noticed Six stood about an inch taller than him, which surprised him. It wasn't everyday he saw someone taller.

"Yes, I understand, I meant it as a sign of respect and gratitude, but I will respect your wishes. Anyway, Emilia, what purpose did you and Six have coming to the Slums in the first place."

"I've come to get my insignia back", Emilia responded, now looking crossly at Felt who squirmed under Emilia's sharp eyes, "which reminds me, can you give it back now?"

"I already was gonna, till that dumb knight interrupted. Here, take it.", as Felt took out the insignia, it began to shine brightly. She then shrugged her shoulders and handed it over to Emilia, who was flabbergasted at what happened. The Courier was puzzled at what just happened, but taking a glance at Reinhard, who was deep in thought as he witnessed it, he deduced that was something very unexpected.

Reinhard quickly made his way to Felt and said, "You have to come with me." Taking Felt's hand as she kicked and screamed, he led her towards the Loot House entrance.

"Hey! Let go of me, pretty boy!" Screamed Felt, kicking Reinhard in the shins, which he didn't seem to notice.

Rom quickly shot up, only to fall back down due to his injuries. Reinhard stopped before he got to the door, looking back at the injured caretaker guiltily. The Courier could see Reinhard wasn't a bad guy.

"Where are you taking her! I'll kill you!", Rom yelled bitterly, Emilia asking him to calm down.

"Rom, no!", Felt cried, struggling from the knight's grip.

"Rom, please don't get up! You're not fully healed!", Emilia exclaimed worriedly, hands still glowing with her healing magic. The Courier looked at Rom and mouthed 'I got this'. Six then walked up to Reinhard and Felt, who was still trying to pry away from the sword saint's grip.

"What are you doing? You can't just waltz in here and take this kid from her home.", the Courier said, crossing his arms.

"I promise no harm will come to her, you have my word as the Sword Saint.", Reinhard pledged, making the Courier relieved. He didn't have to shed more blood today. Even though he only killed only as a last resort, the lives he took still haunted him and would continue to haunt him.

'I was right, he isn't a bad guy.'

"I don't know what a Sword Saint is, but it doesn't mean much to me. If you do insist on taking Felt, allow her caretaker, Rom, to come along with you. By the way you were looking at Felt, it seems she's important to you. If that's the case, I believe she will be more willing to go with you if she has him with her.", the Courier simply replied, motioning to the old man being healed by Emilia.

The Sword Saint smiled looking down at Felt, who was eagerly shaking her head, and replied, "You make a good point, Sir Six. Alright, I will have a carriage arrive tomorrow for Rom to bring him to my family's manor, but Felt must go with me now. There is so much I need to explain to her. I must make haste."

Rom smiled from the wooden floor of the Loot House "Thank you, Reinhard. Being able to be with Felt means more to me then you'll know."

"If what you say is true, then I must thank you, Sir Rom. Well, I must be off. Goodbye, Emilia and Six, and Emilia, say hello to Puck for me." Reinhard waved.

"Will do! See yeah later!", Emilia replied, finishing up with Rom's healing.

"Sure I understand, go, I won't keep you any longer.", The Courier nodded and bid farewell to the Sword Saint, as did Emilia. Before he left, Felt gave Six a look of thankfulness, to which the Courier gave her a salute as to say, 'don't mention it'. After that, the Sword Saint and Felt left the Loot House.

"Again, Six, I thank you for your help, but I can't repay you. I apologize.", said Rom, getting up slowly. Standing tall, Rom was taller than the Courier by about half a foot, which made it the first time in awhile the Courier had to look up to someone when talking.

"No need, the insignia was all I wanted, but may I ask you something?", questioned the Courier.

"Of course, it's the least I can do."

"Have you seen a somewhat small ball of metal with multiple antennae sticking out of it? It's very important.",

'Judging by the confused look on Rom's face, he hasn't seen it.', deduced the Courier, sighing loudly.

"Uh, sorry, but no."

"Hey, no problem, it was a longshot anyway.", replied the Courier, picking up his helmet off the floor and putting it back on. Rom then picked up Elsa's decapitated body and began moving it to a back room of the Loot house.

"You need help cleaning the place up? I'm sure Emilia and I would make it go faster." Asked the Courier as he just noticed the kicked over tables and blood of Rom and Elsa staining the floor. Not to mention, the decaying corpse of the Disemboweler. The Courier checked his Pip-Boy, another map marker was approaching quickly from outside the Loot House.

'Is it Ed-E?' wondered the Courier.

Before Rom could respond, a red haired women, with a maid outfit on, showed up at the entrance of the Loot House, a stern look on her face.

"Emilia, you were due back at mansion before sunset. What is going on?", questioned the maid.

'Mansion? Well, I wouldn't expect anything less for a royal candidate, I guess.'

**I've actually been sitting on uploading this story for awhile, never really liked how it was flowing, but I'm going to upload it anyway. Please review and follow or favorite if you enjoy! If this gets some attention I plan on making it a story.**


End file.
